Saving Her
by McflyGoonieFaxFan
Summary: The man laughed, pulling her close, "Don't cry," he purred, hand falling onto her hair and stroking it, "We'll treat you real good if you do what we say" "What do you want with Haruhi?" Tamaki yelled at him, "I wanted to get to you" Also Authored by MLB12
1. I Wanted To Get To You

Hello! Alright, this is Mcfly talking here! I would just like to say that this fanfiction was COMPLETLEY my idea and the plot was written by ME ONLY and that **_minnieluvbug12_** had NOTHING to deal with the making of this story AT ALL, WHATSOEVER.

MLB12: -Probably glaring at Mcfly when she reads that scentence-

Mcfly: I was kidding! After all, you guys probably would have never figured that out if I hadn't told you, so here's the first chapter of Saving Her!

...

"Good Evening, Mrs. Suoh" The limousine driver bowed to Haruhi and she greeted him back with a smile as she was leaving her Law Office building that she worked in, now one of the most respected lawyers in the modern world.

"Thank you- What?" She said when she noticed there were two men in the back seat of the limo that she had never seen before. Her eyes widened in realization that there was also something a little different about it as well that she hadn't noticed before.

"_Help-!_"

She tried to yell as the one holding the door shoved her into the back where she was quickly grabbed by the two men who thrust her into the side of the limo, smashing her head against the window and pinning her down as they wrapped her wrists and shoved a cloth into her mouth, gagging her. She was terrified at the moment and her wide eyes showed it too. One of the men laughed, pulling her close to him and smiled, showing several gold and silver teeth in his mouth, adding to the creep factor. "Don't cry now, little girl," one purred as his hand fell onto her hair, smoothing and stroking it fondly, "We're going treat you _real_good as long as you just do what we tell you"

...

Tamaki sat at the bottom stair, waiting for Haruhi to come home- he had been for four hours.

"Sir, have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, she's not at work, I'm really worried about her" he said nervously, bouncing his leg up and down, unable to keep still. His butler sighed, also worried about the mistress of the Suoh household as well- she had _never_been this late to come home.

"What about her cell phone?"

Tamaki smacked himself on the forehead, "Of course! Thank you, how could I be so stupid?" He whipped out his cell phone, getting her on speed dial within seconds and the phone rang, working to get a connection. "Come on… Haruhi! Its past midnight, I've been worried about you, flower. Where are you?" He asked, relieved when the phone was answered.

"Hey there, Suoh. We've been waiting for you to call" A voice that was rough, steely, yet having a smooth edge said over the phone, and Tamaki's eyes widened as he clutched the phone with both hands.

_"Where's my Wife!" _

…

Haruhi woke up in a small, completely grey room- with no furniture, no color, no life. Her head hurt like hell, and her ribs had the feeling like they were on fire. It took the petite brunette a while to remember why she was here. Oh yeah, her crazy ex-boyfriend...

His name was Alec Matiskoshia, former boyfriend from the states. Tamaki and Haruhi had a nasty break up, before they got engaged, and it led her to an coffee shop where she met him. Alec has greasy yet messy (in a good way) brown hair slicked back with striking green eyes. When the two first met, it was an 'instant connection'. Well, until Tamaki won Haruhi back...now he hates them both.

Commonly, when the two remotely showed up in the good ol' state of California again, his gang, 'The Strikers' would catch the two and pin Tamaki down. Now since the two are now married, it just made Alec feel even more pain- meaning more revenge. Haruhi was his. Forever. He never abused her, and she knew that. He was a kind and sweet man, but he just wasn't right for her...BANG!

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar gruff yet silky voice.

"Hello precious," He cooed, "Are you awake yet?" he asked her, sitting down on the furniture beside her.

"No" she muttered sarcastically and bitterly, rolling her eyes and he frowned at her.

"You know you don't have to be so bitter, after all Suoh is on the other end of the phone" he said, smiling mischievously. Her eyes widened slightly.

"He is? Please let me talk to him!" she begged, leaning in a little, obviously desperate for a friendly face- in this case voice. He sighed, pushing the speakerphone button on.

"If you insist..."

"Haruhi?"

"Tamaki?"

"Are you okay? Please tell me that you are! Where are you? Do you know?"

"I'm okay, and no"

"I'm glad you are," said to her, "Look, it's going to be okay, I promise. We're going to get you out of there-"

"Times up," he said, pushing speakerphone button off and pulling it back to his own ears and Haruhi glared at him and a man in the room with them put a hand on her shoulder, indicating that she'd be best not to try and argue.

_"What do you want from her you fucking bastard!"_he yelled angrily into the phone and Alec had to hold it away a couple inches. He smiled, even so, amused by the blondes pointless yelling.

"I want to get to you" he said, clicking the phone shut.

…

Tamaki growled as the kidnapper hung up on him, a busy signal now blasting through his ears. _I want to get to you..._his voice echoed through the already over-protective blonde's head over and over again, and a dream- no, a nightmare- took over.

_The Inner Theatre of Tamaki's Mind_

_"STOP!" Haruhi cried, pinned to a dirty, brick wall- bruised and hurt._  
><em>"Make me..." the familiar voice of that man filled the abandoned alleyway, completely hidden in the shadows. He walked over to her and kissed his wife soundly- Tamaki watching everything.<em>

_Haruhi didn't pull back, she deepened it, and wrapped her legs around the man's waist softly._

_Like she did to Tamaki. _

_Her small arms wrapped around his neck and pulled the kidnapper closer to her, her fingers running through his fingers fondly and lovingly, her eyes flickering in savor. When they were open, they were visibly filled with lust, with craving love. As if she had been wanting to do that for a very, very long time. Their kisses began passionate, and then began to grow hungry. Tamaki was frozen in shock, and finally he found his voice inside him:_

_"HARUHI, STOP IT!" Tamaki tried to run up the kissing couple, but his legs suddenly felt like jelly; whenever he tried to get closer, they would get weaker and it would feel slow as molasses._

_Haruhi pulled away and smiled mockingly at her husband._

_"Sorry sempai," she murmured taking off her wedding ring and throwing it back at him, "I love someone else..." With that they started kissing again, this time, much rougher than they had been doing once before…_

"N-no..." Tamaki muttered, coming back up to real life. "NO!" he shouted even louder, _"I WILL FIND YOU HARUHI!" _

That was the truth.

…

"...Your serious?"

"Of course" he said, turning to face her, "Why else would you be here?"

"I don't know. I think your intentions are stupid" she told him, folding her arms, "Its totally unproductive, revenge is. It doesn't get you anywhere in this world"

"If you use it right, it does" he said, a hand running through her soft hair fondly and she leaned away from his reach.

She glared at him, "Not happening"

"We'll see about that" he told her, and with that he and his men left the room, leaving Haruhi alone with nothing but her imagination to wonder about what he meant by _that._

…

Haruhi just sat there when Alec and his goons left, and when the door slammed shut and was barred- she screamed. Loud. She screamed so someone could hear. She screamed for Tamaki. She screamed for herself. She screamed for everything. Tears glistened in her eyes, frustrated, scared. She ran to the door, grasping the handle and jerking it around, cracking her elbow against it. She grew tired suddenly, which would be expected with her current health condition, and collapsed back on the couch, holding her head in her hands, sweating madly. She huffed angrily, 'I refuse to do anything with that slimeball' Haruhi thought bitterly, crossing her arms against her chest.

It was at that time when a familiar shaded door appeared out of nowhere and the hooded man with a hand puppet appeared, grinning at Haruhi's shocked expression.

"A little puppet told me you were in danger..."

"Nekozawa?" she asked, shocked, "How did you get here?"

"Don't you know me at all, Haruhi? It's my specialty to blend into the dark shadows" he said, smiling friendly at her.

"How did you even know I was here though?"

"Magic"

"Of course, but you need to get out of here, Nekozawa-sempai, if they find you in here they might kill you!"

"That won't be a problem." the shrouded man smiled mischievously.

"W-what do you mean?" Haruhi stuttered, clearly confused.

"Simple, I'm already dead."

…

Mcfly: MY GOD WOMAN U R CRAZY- I FEEL LIKE A CHEAPY HERE. NOW MAMA'S GOTTA PULL OUT SOME BIG GUNS, O.o

MLB12: LOL! Yes, yes I am... *sharpens knife and does psycho laugh* I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU COME UP WITH!

Mcfly: -20 minutes later- Still looking... Still looking... AH HA! FOUND HER! -PULLS OUT REALLY HUGE KICK ASS GUN- MUAHAHAHAHA!

MLB12: -Stares wide eyed- Well you haven't seen my FLAMETHROWER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THE BIG GUNS ARE OUT! :D


	2. For Kyo Chan

...

"You're dead?" she said, horrified, "When did you die? How did you die? Are you some vampire or something? How can I see you? Am I dreaming or am I dead to or am I a vam-"

Obviously a part of Tamaki had rubbed off onto her.

"I was shot two years ago" he said solemnly, making Belzenef hold his hand up but he put it back down. "I'm a spirit more than anything else"

"...Who shot you?" she asked him, and he sighed.

"If you must know... Ritsu. Ritsu... Kassanoda"

...

"Mitskuni, are you ready to go?" Mori asked his cousin, while kissing his wife and kids goodbye.

"Yeah," Hunny ruffled his two twins' matching blonde heads and also gave his wife a goodbye kiss from the house next door, "Let's go kick some ass."

…

"Hikaru, we need to go now" he said, rushing into their bedroom and turning on the lights.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" he asked him, worried.

"Haruhi, Haruhi's been kidnapped!"

"What? Is the baby okay?"

"Tono called- Not sure. But we need to get over to the Suoh Mansion right now!"

"What do they want? Money? Do they even know she's pregnant?" he asked, pulling on a pair of his mother's fashion line's jeans.

"Don't know that either, He said they want to get to him!"

"Shit..."

"Hurry!"

"Alright, I'm hurrying" he said as he pulled on a shirt over his bare skin, making sure that he had the ribbon on his wrist, a force of habbit, and it wasn't long before the two rushed out at full speed.

…

"Hika-chan Kao-chan!" Hunny smiled, calling the two twins by their old nicknames.

"Hi Hunny!" they both smiled and waved.

"I wish we could say we were meeting up like this on better conditions..." Kaoru said.

"Ah." Mori agreed, "Should we go over the plan?"

"Yes! Operation Break Haru-chan Out Of Evil ex-Boyfriend's Prison Safely And Back To Tamu-chan is now in session!"

"And we thought Tamaki naming things was bad..."

...

Tamaki paced back and forth across the room, running his fingers through his hair when the doorbell rang. The Police.

"Follow us sir, we'll be going in tonight"

"You found her?" he said, happily surprised. They nodded,

"We traced the cell phone and found her location- we're being led however by Mr. Haninozuka"

"Haninozuka?" he said, which was when Hunny popped up from behind the officer:

"Hi Tama-chan!"

"Hunny!" Tamaki smiled as his friends piled into his front door, "Everyone is here for me!"

"Well, we ARE a host club-" Kaoru started.

"-or were..." Hikaru finished.

"Which means we're all in this together!" everyone said at once, smiling in anticipation.

Haruhi, we're coming for you! Tamaki thought, adrenalin flowing through his veins.

"Except for Kyoya" Mori said in mono tone and the group was quiet, but quickly switched the touchy subject.

"In honor of Kyo-chan then! Let's go Police people!" Hunny said, pointing and the cars all took off at once.

…

Haruhi stared dumbstruck at the now ghost of Nekozawa-sempai and tears welled in her eyes, possibly due to the hormones.

"I'm so sorry!" she ran and attempted to hug the figure, but failed miserably.

"It wasn't your fault. You see, Kassanoda and I have always been enemies you know, and he finally got pised off at me and fired his gun..." Nekozawa looked down and lowered his cape to reveal a bullet hole right over his heart.

"T-that's terrible!" Haruhi sighed and fought the urge to cry, "But why are you here?"

"Tamaki summoned me."

"H-he summoned you! W-why! Your dead!" Haruhi was confused as to why her husband would call upon a ghost to save her...

"I may not be able to rescue you my dear," Nekozawa tapped his fingers against the wall, "but I can protect you."

"What do you mean protect me- is there something else I don't know about?"

He sighed, "Yes. Things I can't tell you. However, I can tell you that you're about to be moved to a new location. Your Family and Friends have found you"

"They have? How close are they?"

"About an hour away"

"When am I going to be moved?"

"Right now" he said, as the door burst open and five men came in all at once,

"Alright, Lady, Move it!"

"Even If I can't get you out of here," He said as she was handcuffed, "I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve to help. Let's see what we can do to delay this little transportation, shall we Belzenef?"

...

Tamaki nervously popped his knuckles, swallowing as he gazed out the window as they bypassed the city and he saw nothing outside, however.

Nothing except his memory.

_"It's been requested that we contact the Suoh residence..."_

Tamaki's arms were pumping by his side hard as his legs carried him fast across the cement, following the lanterns hanging from the ceiling of the Ware house.

"...to inform that Kyoya Ootori..."

No... It's impossible... No way that this could have happened... He only stopped when he was right on the edge of the yellow tape that surrounded him.

"...has been murdered early morning on October eighteenth, 2008. He had been missing until now and we are now finding his body. We are sincerely sorry for your loss"

_"KYOYA!" he screamed, hot tears running down his face as he watched his best friend be traced the outline of where he died, "Kyoya!" he said, choking on his sobs as he clutched his hair, trying to calm down, trying to stop crying but they wouldn't. He was dead. Gone. Forever.  
><em>  
>"Hey close"<p>

"Hmm? What?" Tamaki said, looking over his shoulder and back at everyone, not hearing what he had said due to his flashback.

"We're getting close, Tono" said Kaoru, "Now we can get Haruhi back!"

...

**Hi guys! This is minnieluvbug12 here!** Thanks a whole bunch for the positive feedback! Mcfly and I reeeaaalllyyy appreciate it. *plays with flamethrower* I wonder what will happen if I do this to Mcfly... *turns to Mcfly and flamethrows face*

Mcfly: -Mcfly's rays of awesomeness reflect the flames off of her face- Oh yeah. Just that epik.

I HATE IT WHEN IT DOES THAT! I SLAP MY MONITER :(

*sighs and flamethrows random objects* let's just get on with the story... PLEASE R&R! WE LOVE TO READ YOU'RE REVIEWS!

-MLB12 and McFly

…


	3. Do You Remember

"Alright Belzenef, let's see how much we can mess with their heads" Nekozawa smiled happily and mischievously as they were walking towards the door with Haruhi. Nekozawa made his way, silently stalking the now bound and gagged Haruhi and her kidnappers, Belzenef balanced on his hand. He snickered to himself as the ghost boy floated over to the bulkiest guard on the right. He walked up gracefully and tickled the back of his neck.

"Hmm, someone tap me?" the man asked, turning to the other guard behind him, "Was it you?"

"No..." the other replied, frowning and then the weirdest thing happened- his hand lifted into the air involuntarily, and punched 'bulky' straight in the nose. The beefy guard held it in pain, blood trickling down his chin as he dove and tackled the other to the ground with rage in his eyes, while the other three on Haruhi's right attempted to break the two apart, but the same thing happened again! Haruhi just stared with confusion before she felt her gag untying..._as if by magic!_

"Now I'd run…" Nekozawa whispered in her ear as the short brunette woman took off sprinting- _fast._

"Thanks!" she shouted to him, and Nekozawa smiled to himself and whispered back to her, even though she would be too far away to hear,

"Anytime"

Then he faded, disappearing for the time being. It wouldn't be too long before he would definitely be back.

"They're somewhere in the building" said one member of the Ootori police squad, pointing to an old abandoned mall. It was to be sold in about six months but was empty of people for now, with many places to hide.

"Its huge, how will we find her?" said Kaoru, eyes wide and looking at it.

"We'll spread out! For Kyo-chan!" Hunny wouldn't stop saying that for whatever reason: Weather it sounded cute or it just sounded epic- and each time it seemed pretty fitting.

"She'd probably be where ever malls keep all of their extra stuff they need, right? It sounds like a good place to hide…" Hikaru said and Tamaki nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go men!" he said dramatically and they all literally jumped out of the car and charged into the mall.

...

"Oh Haruhi... you can run but you can't hide" she heard over the intercom and gasped, hearing footsteps behind her and took off faster. She needed to get out of here…

Haruhi ran, and ran, and ran...her feet were killing her! She decided to hide in the one place nobody could at least run for her. The air vents. It was pure gold! She could easily climb out and land safely outside, no wacko ex boyfriend at all! Then she would find Tamaki and get reunited. It would be awkward since she was pregnant and she'd have to be careful, but it would be worth the risk.

"Come on..." Haruhi found a shoe store with an air shaft in jumping reach. Speeding up, the brunette ran and jumped on a bench, pulling off the vent cover and climbing in like the little ninja she could be. But she was a little late.

**"THERE SHE IS!"**one goon yelled pulling out his machine gun and opening fire.

_'GUNS! THEY HAVE GUNS?_' Haruhi sighed, blowing out the stray pieces of hair out of her eyes and crawling as fast as her legs and the claustrophobic space could take her and her growing tummy.

"Almost there..." She whispered to herself when she saw a light ahead, crawling faster than before to reach the exit.

"I don't know how you can stand it in here, it's, like, so freaking hot" she turned around and saw her ex laying in one of the passages, looking bored and her eyes widened in surprise.

...

"Ok, Tama-chan can't go alone because he's the main target, so he can come with Takashi and I" Hunny said from on top of his cousin's shoulders.

"And what about us?" the twins asked, in-sync as usual.

"You two can take the upper floor while Hunny, Mori, and I take the lower. I think Nekozawa will be keeping a watchful eye of this place..." Tamaki stated running a hand through his still gorgeous in-tact hair nervously, remember their surprising encounter they had earlier.

"The rest of the guards will wander around looking for them." Mori mumbled, getting a nod of approval by Hunny.

"Yeah, now let's do this for-"

"Kyo-chan!" the rest replied breaking up into their groups and heading out for the search.

…

"Nekozawa"

He was alarmed when someone said his name- HIS NAME. No one ever did anymore unless he was requested to be sent, as he had done for Haruhi.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, it's me" he said, holding out a hand, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, What brings you here?" he shook his hand, and Kyoya sighed,

"I don't have much time now- it took me a while to find you in the first place. I just wanted you to know that Kassanoda wasn't your killer"

"What? Impossible, I saw him with my own eyes" He told him, confused.

"I found out that that was who you thought your killer was-"

"Don't even argue. Do you know how hard it is? There was this girl in the black magic club, she was so beautiful... My fiancé. Do you remember, Kyoya?"

"Yes-"

"Do you remember what happened to her?"

"She was murdered-"

"_Exactly._And do you remember what happened to me?"

"Nekozawa-"

"I saw him following Kaida with the gun in his hand and he saw me following him and after he shot me he fled the scene! I thought I would be able to see her, Kaida again, but I can't. I'm stuck here on earth because of what I did_._I'm being punished."

"_Nekozawa,_don't interrupt me again. I also remember that too. But that's not what I'm here for. I'm trying to tell you that Kassanoda did not kill you and it's not as it... seems..." He managed to get out as his body faded away. Nekozawa sighed, shaking his head.

_Impossible. I remember it all- all like it was yesterday…_

_Haruhi was visiting Japan again with the rest of the hosts from America, and meanwhile it was a rainy, cold winter evening in the commoner area near Ouran- the only area where a decent voodoo shop is located. That is where Nekozawa goes once a week to stock up on his cursed dolls, even in his twenties he continued to practice his beloved hobby. He had come out of the store and crystal blue eyes met obsidian eyes with a smile. She smiled back at him, happy to see him._

_"Kaida" he whispered to her fondly, walking towards her as she said his name back to him: "Umito," she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the mouth. He smiled when they pulled apart,_

_"I bought you something, raven" he used her nickname, pulling out a thick, bright orange liquid in a small bottle, and she grinned at him._

_"Oh thank you, I love this- its perfect for the potion I've been trying to make- I really need to be going though, " she said, frowning feeling bad she needed to leave. He stroked her dark hair lovingly, enjoying its soft touch._

_"Be safe"_

_He smiled to her back, and then glared as he saw a familiar shade of fire red hair. Kassanoda. And something else too… it was gold… in his hand was a rare golden pistol. And inside it was an onyx bullet. Instant death. He was following her down an alleyway._

_The red-headed figure ran forward and then waited behind around the corner, waiting for a victim- Kaida- to pass by. Nekozawa watched him suspiciously and then the beautiful young woman with raven black hair and striking golden eyes walked down the alley where he was waiting for her. He quickly followed them and caught her at the end of the alley where, thankfully, she was unharmed._

_"Are you okay?" _

_"I don't know… I just want you to know how much I love you, okay?" _

_"I know… just be careful, okay?" he said, and she warily nodded, not telling him something. She sighed before quickly hurring away, thinking to herself 'Be careful too, Nekozawa'_

_Nekozawa waited for him, and when he turned the corner he crept up behind him, and the man turned around, cold eyes bearing into him. Startled, he aimed the gun at another shadowy figure and ended up accidently killing the dark magic guru. Shocked and scared, he stood there completely frozen in shock- Nekozawa's bright blue eyes open- fear visual._

...

"So what now? If I don't move you're stuck" Haruhi said, and he smiled at her.

"Well, My darling Haruhi, that's why this comes in handy" he said, pulling out a gun, "Now I suggest you find a way to back up" Haruhi looked wearily at Alec's huge BB gun, probably that he stole and she quickly moved to the side.

"That's a good girl..." he murmured pinning her down to the bottom of the air duct, "now stay still."

"W-what are you d-doing..?" her eyes widened as his lips touched hers.

...


	4. Let Us Escort You Out

...

The ex-hosts ran around the mall, guns in their hands, all searching desperately for Haruhi. Mori and Hunny took the upper floor, the twins second floor, and Tamaki on the bottom. All were getting chased by their own set of goons. The loud noises echoed through the mall's walls, bullet shells falling off of the balconies.

Hikaru and Kaoru ran past five of Haruhi's ex-boyfriend's goons and finally hid for comfort in a shoe store. But the two heard the weirdest thing, shaking from the- the AIR VENTS!

"TONO!"

The shaking stopped and suddenly there was hard banging, once, twice, three times before the piece fell out of the air duct and Tamaki popped his head out, which looked rather goofy.

"You guys stuck?" He whispered, holding out a hand for them and helped them into the surprisingly not very small air ducts.

...

"WHAT THE HE-" Haruhi screamed when Alec pulled up for air after a painfully long kiss session.

"You didn't like it Haruhi?" he asked sickeningly sweet, holding a gun to her head, "Because if you didn't, there's always plan B..." he leaned in-

_BANG._ _BANG._ **_BANG!_**

"What the hell?" He turned from her, the gun still pointed at her. Haruhi wondered if she should try and take it from him while he was distracted, but didn't want to take the risk since she was pregnant.

"Dam, how the hell did they find us!" he whisper/shouted as he grabbed Haruhi by wrapping an arm around her small petite body just below her chest, pinning her small arms underneath his muscular one and he began to quietly move, trying to find a quiet exit

…

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru- I heard something over here!" Tamaki whispered, crawling through the silver ducts to the source of the noise.

"Did it sound like Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, trying to glance ahead of the tall blonde.

"No, but I know it was her ex." he held a finger to his lips and the three started moving.

About five minutes of solid searching, the trio finally found a part of the air system smashed open, leading to a department store. A closed department store, just them and the air-vent mystery man.

_Let the games begin._

…

_Kaida looked behind her shoulder when she heard the loud noise and stopped, just standing motionless as Nekozawa's body fell to the ground. Blood oozed out from his head and she ran to him, blinking back the tears. A pool of blood. His blood. _

_"UMITO!" she cried out, an arm stopping her and it shot out and grabbed her arm, stopping her and she gasped, turning to see a menacing face, shock turning into satisfaction and an almost friendly smile appeared._

_"I didn't know you were Nekozawa's girl. No matter, you owe me?" he held out a hand expectantly, completely forgetting the incident. She glared at him, jerking away from his grasp._

_"I owe you nothing you murderer!" she spat, taking off back down the alley as fast as she could, and his 'friendly' face turned murderous and he chased her down the alleyway._

"Come back her, Kaida!" he yelled angrily, and took a different way than she had come when first walking down the path and he trapped her when they came to a dead end she hadn't known about and he grabbed her, shoving her against the wall.

"I tried to be nice, but I guess I just can't do that, now can I? And to think you were almost done" he said, pulling out a blade and stabbing her as she dropped instantly, and began to dig through her clothing, looking for the object unknown.

No one saw this- not even Nekozawa himself.

With Haruhi's mouth taped and hands bound behind her back, her and Alec made their way to the now empty janitor's closet. With a solid push, her ex slammed her into the small space, shoving a bucket underneath her as a seat.

"Stay here. If you move, or I see you open- he will die." Alec smirked.

"Who is he?" Haruhi asked, somehow understood by the lunatic through her gag.

"Isn't it obvious?" he laughed, opening the neighboring office room- an unconscious Hunny-sempi on the ground.

Her eyes were wide.

"Alright, now you two stay put," He said, locking Hunny's door, "And I'm off to try to find that idiot Suoh..." he muttered coldly and locked her door shut as well.

She imdeadiatly began struggling, and found herself slipping deeper inside of the bucket. Realizing she was stuck inside, her butt was at the bottom and her knees were hanging over the top, head at her knee level which wasn't the most comfortable position, especially being pregnant. She screamed, trying to move her legs, but it was completely hopeless.

_'Hunny-sepmai, please wake up...'_

...

"Let's go" Tamaki said, letting himself down and fell about eight feet before landing on his feet, which would be very painful if any other way, not that it was a picnic to begin with.

"Guns loaded?"

"Not a lot…" said the twins, about five bullets each. Tamaki nodded, frowning slightly and showing he had the same as theirs, oddly enough the exact same amount.

"So what now?" mouthed Kaoru, and Tamaki thought for a moment.

"Don't split up," he said, (everything was mouthed) "It would only be risky. We'll look in the ware house area first, she'd probably be there or somewhere that most people didn't go"

"Right!" They mouthed in unison, adrenaline pumping into their blood as they made their way towards the back of the store.

…

Mori was in shock. Hunny got knocked out. KNOCKED OUT! How the hell did this happen! Well, he was fine at the beginning at the fight- quick and agile, dodging every move those goons threw at him. But then they threatened Usa-chan. Yes, even though Mitskuni is an adult now, he still carries around that familiar pink bunny in his backpack. It has some tears in the fabric, and one eye popped out- but he won't replace it. When they discovered it was his only weakness, they used it against him. One goon had a knife pink throat, which pissed off Hunny first and then, they cut the head off. Hunny just stood there motionless as it hit the ground, absolute shock. Then the goons hit his head with a gun while he was in shock. The great Hunny-sempai was defeated.

Mori swore that moment to save him. Him and Haruhi, no forgiveness.

...

"Be careful" Tamaki had been mouthing to the twins just as he heard a noise come from behind him. He stopped moving and spun around to see...

"Never mind..." Nothing.

"Better to be safe than sor-"

"Okay, that time I know I heard something" he whispered and the twins nodded

"We heard it too" in sync the twins lipped together.

"It looks like your lost" a man said, coming from behind the corner,

"The exits that way," another one said, followed by three others and the first one smiled pleasently.

"Let us escort you out"


	5. What Have You Done

...

"Be careful" Tamaki had been mouthing to the twins just as he heard a noise come from behind him. He stopped moving and spun around to see...

"Never mind..." Nothing.

"Better to be safe than sor-"

"Okay, that time I know I heard something" he whispered and the twins nodded

"We heard it too" in sync the twins lipped together.

"It looks like your lost" a man said, coming from behind the corner,

"The exits that way," another one said, followed by three others and the first one smiled pleasently.

"Let us escort you out"

The twins smiled, to their surprise:

"Escort us?" Hikaru started.

"I think our job is to," Kaoru added.

"Escort _you." _they both finished, guns at the ready.

The men surrounding the twins and Tamaki came closer and the used the bullets they had in their guns wisely, trying not to kill them but knock them down enough to be harmless, aiming in such ways like the legs. They managed to dodge most of the bullets flying their way, other than a few flesh wounds just barley grazing a few parts of their body, and managed to get about six of them down before they were forced do dive for cover behind a sign just as a bullet hit the ceiling, and dust and smoke began to come down some, a couple of wooden pieces coming down. They looked at each other, now was their chance…

**_BOOM!_**

All of the goons got blown up by an explosion. The trio coughed as rubble went flying everywhere, and smoke rose- the alarms firing off. Tamaki desperately tried to see who was their savior and as the smoke cleared, a familiar tall figure came into view.

"Thanks Mori."

"Let's move," Mori said, gut telling him that Mitzkuni and Haruhi were towards the left when literally fifteen men circled around them, guns pointed at them and they froze, wondering what had just happened…

"_Well well,_we've got a whole party going on here, don't we?" Alec said, smiling and walking towards the outmatched and cornered group, smirking at their facial expressions that showed their defeat.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, fists clenched and Alec's smile grew bigger, trying to determine which witty remark would piss him off the most.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Hikaru asked angrily and he sighed dreamily.

"Well let's just say some of that French in you must have rubbed off on her, because she's a wonderful kisser"

"YOU-"

"Tie em' " He snapped his fingers, and Alec's gang party tied up the trio, and dragged them to the corner while Mori put up a fight with his killer kendo skills, literally. A big, tall Kendo champion with two machine guns against fifteen muscular gangsters, all armed.

Twenty Minutes Later…

His clothes were tattered into shreds, dirt and sweat streaking his face- both guns empty and broken. He calmly walked up to the three ex-Hosts and ripped the duct tape from their mouths.

"Wow Mori-sempi..." Hikaru started,

"You really took those guys out!" Kaoru finished.

"Not all of them." a familiar voice piped up- smiling evilly, two pipe bombs in his hands- and both closet doors opened.

"You're not bad fighters, are you?" he motioned to Mori with one of them, "Impressive! Too bad Kyoya couldn't fight like that, isn't it?"

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki roared, eyes glistening with angry tears, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT KYOYA ANYWAY? YOU WERN'T THERE!"

"Or was I?" He confused them, smiling smugly, "I bet you two would like to know where your friends are, no?"

"Where's Haruhi?" Kaoru yelled angrily, "And Honey-sempai?" Hikaru added.

"Let's see... now where did I put them..." He frowned, thinking and shrugged.

"I forgot... let's see... did I leave her with my men dangling her over top of a building or in my bed..?"

"YOU FUCKING GOD DAMNED BASTARD!" Tamaki lunged fast at him even though he held up the pipe bombs and Mori had to hold him back, putting his arms under his and the twins had to grab his legs so that he wouldn't harm Mori. Alec mused the thought for a moment, "Hmm... I am, aren't I?"

"Where are they?" Mori yelled as loudly as Mori would ever do, and he smiled 'pleasantly' at them.

"Since I can't remember, maybe you guys could figure it out" he said, handing them a picture.

"Good luck, mi amigo's" he said, and when Mori picked up the picture he saw it was a picture Tamaki, Haruhi, and Antionette together.

A picture that Tamaki had asked Kyoya to take a long time ago…

The twins exchanged uneasy glances with Mori as Tamaki stomped over and punched the wall on the other side of a door, furry running through his veins.

"FUCK. HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THAT PICTURE?"

When his fist struck the wall, the door next to it opened. Guess who was inside...?

"Hunny!" the twins shouted, picking up the unconscious body and giving it to Mori. The guardian held it close to him, tears stinging his eyes. He can't be dead...it isn't possible.

Hunny. Not. Dead.

...


	6. Blown Away

When his fist struck the wall, the door next to it opened. Guess who was inside...?

"Hunny!" the twins shouted, picking up the unconscious body and giving it to Mori. The guardian held it close to him, tears stinging his eyes. He can't be dead...it isn't possible.

Hunny. Not. Dead.

"T-Takashi?"

"Thank god" Mori said, giving him a 'man' hug and the twins sighed with relief.

"You alright, Hunny sempai?"

"Mhmm..." he said, rubbing his head.

"We need to get out of here now!" Tamaki yelled, and Mori nodded as the group ran at full speed, even Hunny who had just woken up, to escape the building knowing there was a bomb within the perimeters.

"Ten seconds, ladies!" They heard the voice over the intercom come on and they gasped.

"Almost... there...!" Hunny said, sucking air in and out fast as his legs pumped in sync with his arms, adrenaline making him wide awake and about three seconds after they exited the building the place began to explode, sending the group into the air with the massive force. They were flying through the air yelling in pain, they clasped their hands over their ears accept for Mori, who only winced. That is, before he cried out in pain, breathing really hard and screamed out in pain once again when they hit the pavement.

Mori never screamed.

"M-mori sempai, are you alright?" Tamaki stood up, falling back down but back up again and shakily walked over to him, Hunny by his side and gasped at the sight. He nearly fell back down as his eyes grew wide in complete, utter horror.

Mori's right leg, knee and below was blown away to bits- the bone and muscle were visible.

They stood there, watching in horror. Tamaki covered his mouth with his hand, turning his head, unable to look. Hunny was crying silent tears- no, pouring.

"Takashi..."

"KAORU!"

The smoke cleared away and Tamaki turned around and saw Hikaru leaning over his brother, who had the flesh blown off of half of his face, knocked unconscious from the pain and blood was pooling around his head.

"Oh my god KAORU! KAORU!"

"Get the paramedics!" Hunny yelled and Tamaki flipped his severely scratched cell phone open, yelling orders for the ambulance to get there immediately, ignoring his own pain that he was in.

"Damn..." He sucked in air quickly, in pain, "You okay Hikaru?"

"Define okay, damn it!" he yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Phsyc-" Tamaki sucked in air through his teeth painfully. "-ly"

"I guess so... oh my god your arm..." he said, looking at Tamaki's arm and face and saw blood pouring down it.

"It's from when we skidded a- -across the cement Tamaki I went face first, you g-guys went back and stomach firs-st.." Kaoru said, groaning.

"You need to go too, Sempai"

"I can't, Haruh- Haruhi's out there and I- I can't be stuck in the hospital! H- he's got my family Damnit!" He said, not looking up and feeling the tears glisten his eyes when an image of Haruhi smiling and putting a hand on her tummy appeared on the back of his eyelids.

"They're down the road, I hear them" Hunny told Mori, squeezing his hand and trying to stop the tears- he couldn't bear the thought of Takashi bleeding to death. He couldn't die, he just couldn't… The paramedics came quickly and immediately put Kaoru, Mori, and Tamaki on stretchers.

"I CAN'T LEAVE HARU-HI!" the blonde yelled, tears streaming down his face as he pulled away from the ER team. "I can't go damn it! I'm moving aren't I?"

"Tama-chan..." Hunny started, "Hika-chan and I will get her back. We promise." Hikaru glanced over from Tamaki at the small man and nodded. Tamaki looked up at them with such emotion that words couldn't quite say the look he gave them. It was like a combination of trust, faith, sadness, hopelessness… Tamaki felt a woman's hand tug his good arm very gently.

"Sir please come with me"

Kaoru gripped Hikaru's hand and his attention turned back to his beloved twin, his best friend, his most prized possession in his life. It had always been well at least I have Kaoru in my life, but now he wasn't so sure he did anymore. "Save her for us...if we do-n't make it." His brother whispered the last part, tearing up. His words were slurred and deformed, mispronounced since part of his mouth was deteriorated.

"No Kaoru! Don't think like that! We all will make it. I know it. _Nobody_is joining Kyoya." Hikaru's hand was shaky as he let go of his brother's when the stretcher moved out of his reach, unsure himself if they were going to survive. `

"Mitskuni, be safe." Mori mumbled to Hunny, kissing him on the forehead as he got wheeled away, eyes shutting suddenly to wince and he breathed heavily.

"I will Takashi. I promise." he replied, wiping the soot and tears from his eyes.

"Get her for me men. Do it for the Club. If something should hap-pen to me, tell Haruhi I love her more than any-thing in the world" Tamaki was in the wheeled bed, and he smiled up at them as the medic put sleeping-gas over his mouth to ease the pain.

"We will Tamaki."

Hikaru and Hunny watched the three ambulances got driven away, both unsure about what's next to come.

…

Hunny walked in on Hikaru crying in the spare room at the hospital after they gotten cleaned up themselves about an hour later. He sighed, frowning as he saw him wiping away a tear, looking down at his empty hands before looking up at him.

"Hi Hunny," he said, voice cracking. He knew that Hunny knew the reason why he was crying, well, reasons, that is.

"He handed me something," Hikaru said, trying to stay focused and pushing his other thoughts to the back of his head, which he struggled to do, but when his mind wandered he remembered once again about his promise.

"What is it?" Asked Hunny, and he shrugged, looking down again.

"A piece of paper, I didn't look inside. Hunny… They have to make it.. they have to. Tamaki has to see his kid..." he said, pulling out a crumpled up ball of paper from his pocket 'I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl...'

"Open it" he said, in a not-so-hunnyish tone, not that anyone was really themselves right now.

The picture.

"It was the clue to find Haruhi, right?"

"Yeah"

"Didn't Kyo-" Hunny didn't have to finish.

"Yeah"

"Oh... Let's look at where they're at"

"Good idea... it was when they went to New York together, right?"

"Yeah, do you think she's back there?"

"Maybe- wait, what's on the back?"

"It's a map… in… Kyo-chan's… _handwriting?_"

Hunny and Hikaru both were thinking the exact same thing, and at the same time, both had the same thought:

_'How would Kyoya have known to write us a note before he died?'_

…


	7. Gone

"He handed me something," Hikaru said, trying to stay focused and pushing his other thoughts to the back of his head, which he struggled to do, but when his mind wandered he remembered once again about his promise.

"What is it?" Asked Hunny, and he shrugged, looking down again.

"A piece of paper, I didn't look inside. Hunny… They have to make it.. they have to. Tamaki has to see his kid..." he said, pulling out a crumpled up ball of paper from his pocket 'I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl...'

"Open it" he said, in a not-so-hunnyish tone, not that anyone was really themselves right now.

The picture.

"It was the clue to find Haruhi, right?"

"Yeah"

"Didn't Kyo-" Hunny didn't have to finish.

"Yeah"

"Oh... Let's look at where they're at"

"Good idea... it was when they went to New York together, right?"

"Yeah, do you think she's back there?"

"Maybe- wait, what's on the back?"

"It's a map… in… Kyo-chan's… _handwriting?_"

Hunny and Hikaru both were thinking the exact same thing, and at the same time, both had the same thought:

_'How would Kyoya have known to write us a note before he died?'_

…

Haruhi felt a hand running through her hair, stroking her cheek fondly and she moaned a little, smiling lovingly. Tamaki... it was all a bad dream... she felt his face nuzzling hers, "Hello precious..." A voice that was most definitely not Tamaki's crooned soothingly.

Her eyes snapped open, gasping and leaning away from him before realizing she couldn't move very far. She was bound to something- a chair.

"What? You seemed to be enjoying it," he said smugly, moving towards the other side of it, leaning closer.

"I was thinking of Tamaki- don't flatter yourself into thinking I would actually share something like that with someone as low as you" she snarled with venom in her voice and fury in her eyes, and he leaned in once more, leaving her nowhere else to squirm to despite her efforts. Alec brushed his lips against her earlobe, making her eyes squint shut in discomfort but didn't make any sounds- she had to stay brave. She had to, for Tamaki…

"Besides," he told her, "you shouldn't think of such things, Haruhi. You're only teasing yourself…"

"What are you talking about? I will think of whatever I want to think about," snapped Haruhi, and he sighed with a tired look on his face and rubbed his chin.

"Oh... Let's see… I'm trying to put this gently… Suoh is dead. He died. He blew up."

Her blood ran cold and everything melted away at that moment, nothing mattered, and her eyes began to glisten with tears. "So are his sidekicks who underestimated me"

It couldn't be. They couldn't be dead- not after all of this time, that's impossible… she wouldn't believe it… Images of all of her High School and college memories flashed at a nauseating speed and the grief began to hit her like a solid punch to the gut. "No… T-they can't be…" she tried to protest and a tear ran down her cheek, shaking her head in absolute horror and denial as he leaned close to her, showing her the blade in his hand that was connected to the arm draped around her shoulders, trapping her close to him. The smile on his fact for some reason or another didn't exactly give the most friendly impression...

"I'm so sorry for your loss, but sometimes karma bites people in the ass who deserve it, and now without anyone to take you away…" Her chest felt a weight taken off them when Alec's blade snapped the ropes and threw her onto the couch, "I'm going to claim you mine,"

His eyes were glistening with excitement and lust, ready to begin.

…

Mori's eyes flickered open, sitting up rather quickly which made Tamaki turn his head at the noise. He sighed, in his state of melancholy spoke dully: "You're Awake"

"Yeah..."

Tamaki knew watched Mori look down at his leg in the most surprise that Mori would ever show- He felt a pang of sympathy for his beloved friend and he could only imagine what was going through his head. Tamaki couldn't move his right side of his body without being in pain- Mori noticed his arm was in a cast and his face had three bandages on it.

"The doctors said that you won't be able to walk again, I'm so sorry, Mori"

"It's not your fault," Mori moved it around a little, the fact that it had literally been blown off was finally sinking in. Half of his leg was missing and gone forever, it was something that money couldn't buy. It was something would never be replaced.

…

The two, in a complete police escort traveled in the their deceased friend's map's direction and ended up at an old-abandoned factory. "Jeez, these guys just pick the _best_ hideouts ever..." Hikaru muttered sarcastically, due to the lack of originality. "Hey turn of your sirens you guy's, we're trying to be quiet"

Hunny added:

"When we need you, we will break the outside windows."

The chief nodded and sent a brief walkie-talkie message to everyone, and all the sirens turned off automatically. Hikaru and Hunny took a deep breath as their ride then approached the rusting, and smelling factory building-

Hunny's eyes narrowed as he got out of the car. Mitskuni was acting very...mature for once...

The two used ropes and other surrounding objects to help them climb to the top and look through the skylight roof. Inside the deteriorating building, were about fifteen goons scattered around who were all manning the perimeter- armed with machine guns.

"I don't see them, what do we do?"

"Well we got to sneak in first of all-"

"How do we do that?"

Hikaru smiled his mischievous twin smile: "The _fun_ way"

Tamaki was dead.

The hosts were dead.

Her baby may possibly be dead at the moment.

She wouldn't see her family ever again.

Everyone she loved was gone.

She was going to be ruined- This could be how the rest of her life would be like- bound and gagged and shoved around, played around like a doll to do whatever the owner pleased.

Negative thoughts overwhelmed her head, and she could hardly think straight. Alec had won- she couldn't believe that the things that mattered most could disappear in an instant. All because of what happened back when she was in college…


	8. You're Somone Worth Dying For

Veiwers: Mcfly, Mcfly, you're such a douche!

Mcfly: Oh yeah, how so?

Veiwers: You didn't post you're chapter last week, moron!

Mclfy: Oh yeah, prove it?

Viewers: Check you're last posted date, fag!

Mcfly: ...

Viewers: HA!

Mcfly: Actually, it shows TODAYS date, trolls, because you're reading my authors note from this weeks post so SUCK ON THEM LOLLIES!

Viewers: ...

Mcfly: HA!

Viewers: Whatever. Just shut up and let us read.

Mcfly: Fine, gosh!

...

Tamaki was dead.

The hosts were dead.

Her baby may possibly be dead at the moment.

She wouldn't see her family ever again.

Everyone she loved was gone.

She was going to be ruined- This could be how the rest of her life would be like- bound and gagged and shoved around, played around like a doll to do whatever the owner pleased.

Negative thoughts overwhelmed her head, and she could hardly think straight. Alec had won- she couldn't believe that the things that mattered most could disappear in an instant. All because of what happened back when she was in college…

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted when the skylight burst into pieces, glass fatally injuring many of Alec's gang-members. And she smiled- her heart lifted and the world spun again and light shined once more at the familiar, in a wonderful way, voice:

"HARU-CHAN!"

…

"Kaoru..." Mori looked at the boy across from him on the hospital bed, limp as ever. Tamaki gave the one twin the same look of complete sympathy.

"Will he be alright? That looks like a lot of blood lost...where he needs it..." Tamaki sighed.

Kaoru had the entire left side of his face blown to shreds.

"Does my family know?" he asked.

"They called at my request, as well as Kaoru's and my own when I woke up- We're at a farther away hospital so it may be a while before they arrive, since we're not even sure if they got the message yet." he told him and Mori nodded silently.

…

"HARU-CHAN!" the familiar peppy tone created a loud echo as the skylight above got crushed to pieces, knocking out numerous goons instantly.

Alec gave Haruhi another sloppy kiss before standing up, his hand snatching her rather dainty wrist and throwing her to his second-in-command before he pulled out his gun from his pocket and started to fire at the blonde blur that was ninja-jumping on the walls. As Hunny started to show off his hidden and misjudged martial art skills, Hikaru slid down a rope nearing the back wall of the large room, far away from where the bunny-loving boy was distracting.

When he landed (more like fell) down from the rope and immediately he noticed Haruhi getting thrown into the abandoned office room and guarded by that bastard's close buddy. Quickly and stealthily, the twin took out his gun and shot the man in the head with incredible accuracy.

Well what do you know, Archery at Ouran did help for something!

Pulling the man back, Hikaru slipped into his all-black clothing with a numbness in his gut as he pulled off the uniform from the guard: He had just killed someone... they were dead... he shook it out of his head. The man had probably killed dozens of people without thought, people who had families... He sighed before refocusing himself. He needed to do this fast- who knew what new surprises that they would pull on them?

…

"Will they be able to repair it?" asked Mori. Tamaki sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know," he said, sighing, "I just feel so helpless here, I hate it... you know? I don't even know if I still have a child or not..."

"Uncle Kaoru, Uncle Tono and Mori!" A little boy ran into the room, "Are you guys okay? I don't want you to die!" He said panicked and Tamaki smiled a little as a Nanny soon after walked into the room.

"We're alright-"

"Uncle Mori? Where's your leg?" he said, bouncing over to his bedside and Mori thought about how to say it.

"...It fell off?"

…

Haruhi sighed as she heard the familiar creak of the door opening. It was probably Alec or one of his jack ass men to check on her. Lifting her gaze up, her eyes met with the familiar shade of auburn hair and golden eyes.

"Kao-, Hikaru?" she asked as the boy shook his head, still in daze.

"Just Hikaru. Kaoru went to the hospital with Tamaki and Mori-sempai." he untied her and held her up as she attempted to stand. Her legs wobbled and she stumbled for a moment before regaining her balance.

"Alec said you all were dead…"

Hikaru smiled, "You can't get rid of us that easily."

Then she hugged him. "How are we going to get out? Alec and his goons have the area secured..." she sighed and took his hand wearily. He returned the reaction with a small squeeze for confidence.

"The police are on stand-by outside. Hunny is distracting everyone while we get you out. Then he will break the windows signaling the cops."

"You all are brilliant." she smiled at the thought of seeing her husband and the other fact of everyone being alive, "But why did you all risk your lives like this! It's just me..."

Hikaru glanced at his former crush and rolled his eyes before smiling warmly, "It's weird how someone so smart can act so stupid sometimes. You're someone worth dying for- You're like our sister and you're important to us." She would have given him another hug, but they had to move- fast. Hikaru put his arm loosely around her neck, acting as if he were one of the guards restraining her. After he twisted his hat over his eyes to keep his identity hidden and he 'dragged' her along the building, when there was a loud BOOM a story above their own.

"We need to hurry-" Hikaru told her when the ceiling suddenly came crashing down on them, glass shattered everywhere.

…


	9. What Was Lost for Him

Hikaru glanced at his former crush and rolled his eyes before smiling warmly, "It's weird how someone so smart can act so stupid sometimes. You're someone worth dying for- You're like our sister and you're important to us." She would have given him another hug, but they had to move- fast. Hikaru put his arm loosely around her neck, acting as if he were one of the guards restraining her. After he twisted his hat over his eyes to keep his identity hidden and he 'dragged' her along the building, when there was a loud BOOM a story above their own.

"We need to hurry-" Hikaru told her when the ceiling suddenly came crashing down on them, glass shattered everywhere.

"And you tried to run..." Alec smirked as Hikaru tried to claw free, "You will never win! Haruhi is mine now." He said, using the clique villain line.

"Uh...Alec psycho guy? You forgot one thing?" Hikaru smirked at his confused expression.

"And what's that?" he asked, trying to maintain his smug composure.

"We called the cops."

CLACK!

All the glass broke to pieces due to a certain small ninja boy, and signaled the cops to move in.

"Ah shit..." he said, hearing the cops coming from down the hall and taking off, only to be immediately captured again by some cops. Haruhi couldn't describe the bubbling relief inside of her as she heard one of them yell "We got him, we got him!"

So the cops arrested Alec and goons, calling an ambulance for Haruhi, Hikaru, and Hunny's cuts due to the glass. They all got sent to the same hospital as the others, even put in the same room, all to Tamaki's ecstatic joy.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki smiled brightly at his wife despite the pain, thanking God she was still alive. If Haruhi had died, Tamaki would have never been able to forgive himself.

"Tamaki..I'm so glad to see you.." Haruhi smiled, rubbing her baby bump, glad that all was finally well again, looking over from the hospital bed.

Hikaru and Hunny had a few fractured bones, along with Haruhi's arm being broke and her other injuries, and of course a beautiful baby. Tamaki was severely burned just like Mori and Kaoru, who had half of his face blown off and Mori's leg gone as well.

However, even with the permanent scars and reminders, they never once blamed her. Because as Hikaru had said: She was someone worth dying for.

**_EPILOGUE:_**

"Tamaki, I think it's time…" Haruhi said, gasping in pain and holding her stomach and the prince of the host club's eyes grew big.

"Really?"

"Ye- ah!" she cried out in pain, squeezing her eyes shut and wincing as the Suoh families doctors were very soon by her side and Tamaki whipped out his cell phone, dialing for one of the Ootori hospital's ambulances.

"Ootori Emergency Services how can I help you?"

"This is Tamaki Suoh speaking my wife just went into labor! Please come as soon as possible to the residence!"

"Yes sir, we'll treat your wife with the best of care and be there very shortly"  
>"Thank you" he said, flipping the phone shut and squeezing Haruhi's hand while the doctors talked to her, checking her heart rate and monitoring her breathing and giving her tips and he began to call the twins:<p>

"Hey Hikaru, put this on speakerphone: Kyo is on his way!"

"Really? Kaoru, Boss's son's on the way! We'll be right over, Tono!" he said, happy as he flipped the phone shut and called for his son, who poked his head in.

"Really? It took him long enough," he said, smiling a little. Hikaru laughed as Kaoru walked in after him, his face glinting with happiness- The scar from was visible, but slowly healing. It wouldn't go away completely without surgery, they knew, but a touch of makeup magic made them look as different as they had in looked high school.

You couldn't even tell he was blind in his left eye.

Back at the Suoh household, he was dialing a number when one of the nanny's came up to him. "Excuse me, would you like me to call all of your friends and family? I just figured the mistress needs you right now," She said gently. Tamaki nodded, handing her his phone.

"Yes, she's right! Haruhi needs me!" he said with a determined look on his face, looking back over to his distressed wife who hadn't seemed to have heard him as she was loaded into the ambulance, and Tamaki by her side every second of the way.

…

Everyone rushed to the hospital right after Tamaki finished his phone calls to his closest friends during the ride. The waiting room was packed with all of Tamaki and Haruhi's friends, coworkers, relatives, cross dressers... even Mori, who used crutches. He acted like he had two legs, and he even still taught Kendo, played with his children, and never let it bother him.

It seemed like forever and a day until the nurse came in, smiling at the large group.

"The Suoh family can see you all now." she opened up the door and everyone stampeded into the large hospital room. Inside was a weary and tired Haruhi, holding a precious little baby boy- Kyo- in Kyoya Ootori's honor. He had his father's big, lavender eyes and a few tiny light brown hairs were scattered on the top of his head.

"He's so cute! You all must be so proud..." Hunny's wife held a hand up to her heart as their twin children were peeking up curiously at the new life.

"We are, right love?" Tamaki looked at his wife and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Yes, we are," She said, kissing him on the head.

…

It was night, and everyone was asleep, even the baby, and the rest had gone home for the day Tamaki sighed, running his hand through his hair and smiled happily, peacefully. "What a day," he murmured to himself still looking at the baby, "What a wonderful day"

He leaned his head back when his pocket buzzed- he had several new texts. He looked at the most recent:

_Hey Tono, hwss evryone doin?_From Hikaru's Cell Phone

He responded: _Tird, ha ha, going to bed now, ill c u tomorw_

When the sent box closed, something in his inbox something caught his eye... From the Ootori police force's number...

_Dear Mr. Suoh,_

We have found a new lead on finding Kyoya Ootori's killer, and would like to not only give you this update from the knowledge of your friedship with him but to invite you to the station for questioning.

Kind Regards,

Hayate J. Ohashi

Suddenly Tamaki didn't feel quite so asleep anymore.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	10. Chapter 10

Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. If you haven't signed it, the link is

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net.

Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can do.

Someones organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously. If we don't try then it will be completely impossible- Send this message to everyone you know. Post it on every story you have before you don't have it anymore.

Some of us have done very well with staying in the ratings and guidelines for Fanfiction Ratings and some of us have done absolutely nothing wrong and we're about to loose some of the best fanficiton stories ever written. Gone forever for no future generations to enjoy that come to join the sight. At the very least just take three minutes out of your day to sign the petition and save thousands of stories!


	11. Not a Chapter

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone, this is not a chapter, this is just an authors note from a friend of McflyGoonieFaxFan. She is having some problems with her computer and may not be able to add on to her any of her stories in a while. So please don't get mad at her and send her a bunch angry messages. She will update as soon as she can.

Also there will be a new Blackout Fanfic day on Saturday June 30th. Please, Please Please join us again! We have to make sure our voices are heard unless you don't care if your favorite stories, or even some of your own stories are erased forever.

From Tracey4t


End file.
